


Мой лучший сосед

by Anny_Reef



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Gen, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Reef/pseuds/Anny_Reef
Summary: Правило 70-ти. Отсылка к статье www.m.huffpost.com/us/entry/5959776В 70 раз больше вероятность у женщины быть убитой в течении нескольких недель после того как она вышла из абъюзных отношений, по сравнению со всеми периодами нахождения в отношениях.





	1. Возвращаясь думай дважды.

 

Праздники догорели как елка – буквально.  
И нет, Стайлз не был виноват в том, что его елка сгорела. Черт, да он был уверен, что вполне мог бы засудить производителей таких небезопасных пластиковых ёлок. Он оставался тут, в городке своего детства, где даже снега нормального не бывает - писать свою дипломную работу и думать над туманным, но неотвратимым будущим.  
Отношения с другими людьми всегда были проблемой для него, настолько, что даже отец, похоже, вздохнул с облегчением когда Стайлз наконец уехал в колледж. И нет, у них все было хорошо, Стайлза просто было много, и он это прекрасно понимал. Как результат большей частью отец довольно настойчиво интересовался, хватает ли Стайлзу на работу и затем неловко молчал в трубку, прежде чем быть спасенным кем-то из сослуживцев.  
Бикон-Хилз то место, в которое не стоило возвращаться, повторял внутри упрямый голосок.  
Бикон –Хилз с его сверхъестественным дерьмом и друзьями которым никогда нет времени на то что бы помочь, да черт подери хотя бы заметить Стайлза. Как будто в мире без этого не хватает других проблем, типа террористов, эпидемий и потенциальной третьей мировой, которая ничем хорошим само собой не кончится.  
А потом начались сны о лестницах, уходящих в никуда, подозрительно напоминающие ветхие на вид пролеты из дома, где он снимал квартиру. Обычного кирпичного клоповника, без примечательных историй, древних артефактов, соседями были простые работяги, часто выпивавшие по вечерам, пару-тройка семей жила на пособия, сверху ютилась старушка, у семьи слева то и дело бегал, судя по звукам, одержимый нечистой силой ребенок – в целом всё как у всех. Сны Стайлза не то что бы пугали, скорее он уже успел стать параноиком и отсутствие в городе ровно, как и изучение нейропсихологии ему ничем не помогло. Он провел рукой по вновь обритой голове, ощущение собственного мягкого ежика волос успокаивало. У него были результаты опытов на руках, часы записанного материала, и гигабайты исписанным им же самим черновиков, оставалось обдумать это ещё раз и попытаться приручить собственный мозг, в кое-то веки, выдав что-то осмысленное, стройное, достаточно понятное и «академическое».  
Заварить кофе и включить ноут, что может быть проще. Стайлз кинул хмурый взгляд на продырявленную светом фонарей темноту за его окном с тонкой нитью рябинового пепла и уже после встал, заваривая кофе. Ему неожиданно для себя захотелось оказаться там в своей комнате в доме родителей, тогда когда он ещё имел наглость верить что сможет справиться. Прошлое оставалось недостижимым со всеми его ветками бифруктации и потенциальными возможностями. С ним оставалась только усталость, страх, укрепившая позиции наглость и аддерол. Кофе был готов и Стайлз открыл один из черновиков, погружаясь в текст и закрывая за собой дверь.  
Утро застало его с чертовски болящей шеей и не менее паршивым настроением. Стайлз проверил сохранение, прежде чем стянуть с себя вещи, и шагнуть в душ оставив за собой след из одежды на полу. Подача воды явно сбоила, обеспечивая его контрастным душем, пока он, наконец, не вылез, раскрасневшийся и кутающийся в большое жутковатое на вид бежевое полотенце, доставшееся ему каким-то нелепым образом. Стайлз почистил зубы, всё ещё кутаясь в полотенце, скорее из-за того что в квартирке было прохладно чем из опасения что кто-то может увидеть его расхаживающего нагишом. Он с трудом отыскал чистую одежду и закинул в сумку спортивную форму, прежде чем, наконец, захлопнуть ноутбук, прихватить звякнувшие ключи и нацепить куртку выходя из квартиры и захлопывая дверь за собой. Ступеньки подозрительно поскрипывали под его ногами, но всё равно ощущались безопаснее, чем лифт с вечно мелькавшим светом. Улица встретила его сырым и холодным ветром, отчего он пожалел, что забыл шапку и сразу же накинул капюшон который приходилось придерживать под особенно напористым атаками ветра. Спортзал хоть располагался относительно не далеко, так что когда Стайлз добрался до него он замерз не достаточно для того что бы пальцы заиндевели настолько что расстегивать куртку превратилось в проблему…в мелкую неприятность не более. И к тому же, он совершенно определенно проснулся.  
Стайлз приложил браслет к столбику мигнувшему зеленым, брелок на ключах который был в ходу раньше - нравился ему куда больше. Он прошел по коридору и вошел в раздевалку торопясь стянуть с себя куртку и сменить одежду на спортивную униформу. Сначала кардио а потом тренажеры.

Благо в зале был крытый стадион, Стайлз угробил добрых пятнадцать минут, что бы размять мышцы и лишь после начал бег, концентрируясь на дыхании, на том что бы быть здесь и сейчас и не дать мыслям уплыть в сторону не самых приятных воспоминаний. То-то в колледже перепугались, когда у него началась паническая атака во время кросса. Потребовалось порядком времени и самых разных «практик», о которых он и не подумал бы раньше, но теперь Стайлз справлялся с этим, почти всегда. Ему нравился жизнерадостный, оранжевый цвет покрытия, как и ощущение от пружинистой подошвы его кроссовок. В воздухе сохранялся легкий резиновый привкус скорее всего исходивший от искусственного покрытия. Он как обычно чередовал стаер и спринт, два с половиной часа сна все же дали о себе знать и после пробежки у Стайлза попросту не осталось сил на тренажеры. Ему оставалось только вернуться в раздевалку. Он шел к своему шкафчику когда его взгляд зацепился на знакомых царапинах на пластике нескольких шкафчиков. Если Стайлз чему и научился так это тому, что иногда лучше делать вид что не замечаешь. Он стянул с себя мокрую футболку, небрежно уложив её в сумку, туда же отправилось белье, штаны и кроссовки. Стайлз захлопнул ящик, прихватив с собой свое убогое полотенце, шампунь с запахом колы и направился в душевые, скользнув взглядом по ящикам, автоматически помечая для себя, то на скольких из них есть характерные царапины. Он чуть не врезался в одного из других посетителей зала прежде, чем, наконец, достиг кафельных стен душевой. Как один из плюсов зала точно можно было записать то, что горячая вода шла без перебоев. Он массировал пальцами виски и дальше перемещаясь выше и затем двигаясь уже от той части своего черепа скрывавшей за собой лобную долю, к теменной и уже затем затылочной. Его короткому ершику волос такое внимание, в общем, нужно не было, но запах колы, и массаж – это то, в чём Стайлз себе не отказывал. С каждым движением он ощущал, как от удовольствия бегут мурашки по телу, в этот момент ему явно думалось лучше. Его мозг был уже привычен к тому, что бы систематизировать и анализировать полученную информацию. Его член впрочем, тоже весьма не двусмысленно отозвался на приятный импульс, доставляемый Стайлзу массажем, что послужило хорошим сигналом к тому, что бы смыть пену и убавить горячую воду. Он вышел из-под прохладного душа, зябко кутаясь в бежевое полотенце. Он почти разгадал загадку, хотя положение некоторых меток с когтями выглядело не вполне логичным. Самым простым было бы предположить, что в раздевалке находился некто, вероятнее всего речь идет об оборотне, но по форме следов наверняка судить нельзя. Он мог бы проверить свою гипотезу, но для этого было необходимо собрать свидетельства. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что он занимается тем чего делать явно не стоит, в тот момент, когда он, фотографируя царапины услышал:

– Что ты делаешь? от одного из посетителей зала очевидно разрывавшимся между удивлением и опаской. Стайлз состроил самую нелепую и «воодушевленную» улыбку из тех, что он знал:

\- Царапины вот на шкафчиках, совсем ничего не делают! Покажу администраторам, а то я уже жаловался – только, всё без толку. Парень посмотрел на него, как будто сомневаясь в его вменяемости, на что Стайлз улыбнулся и пошел обратно к своему шкафчику, на ходу подхватывая сумку и выходя из раздевалки. В галерее его телефона стало на восемь снимков больше. Дождь сменился моросью, столь же противной, как и осадки до этого, но не столь обильной. Небо оставалось серым и все же, дома оставаться не хотелось. Стайлз уже знал, что закинув домой сумку он, скорее всего, понесет белье в прачечную и после проведет свое бесценное время посвященное работе и прокрастинации в кофейне. На улицах было мало народу, отчасти, поэтому показавшийся ему знакомым силуэт так сильно бросился в глаза. Он обернулся, чему здорово мешал капюшон, но с такого расстояния он не мог определить точно, а интересовавший его человек, или оборотень, уже ушел.

Стайлз выругался и направился обратно в свою квартиру. Оставалось, надеется, что прошлое останется в прошлом, не смотря на то, что он и сам уже успел вляпаться, в очередную «историю от Бикон-Хилза».


	2. Мелкие неприятности и неожиданные бонусы

 

Балансирование по скользким улицам, часть из которых ко всему прочему явно находилась под углом, под завывание ветра вполне претендовало на самую эпическую прогулку последних двух месяцев. И это считая тот случай со сасквочем. И всё же – наконец Стайлз сумел добраться до дома, с трудом открывая дверь, переводя дыхание и направляясь к лестнице. Мимо него пробежали едва, не сбив его с ног дети, Стайлз усмехнулся и поднялся к себе. Он потратил минут двадцать на то что бы собрать вместе все грязное белье, которого накопилось порядком и еще полчаса на то что бы спуститься вниз по дороге быть сбитым с ног и заново собрать вещи, а уже после сдать их в прачечную чуть не забыв там рюкзак с ноутбуком и наконец, выйти, вздохнув холодный воздух свободы. В кафе играло радио и Стайлзу это отчего-то показалось милым. Он заказа себе кофе с молоком и ядреной дозой ванильного сиропа, стоило ему сделать первый глоток, как он пожалел, что рябиновый пепел в рецепт не входил. И нет, он даже не удивился когда увидел, как самый мрачный из ныне живущих Хэйлов садится за его столик.

-Дерек.

-Стайлз.

На этом стереотипный обмен любезностями в духе вестерна, по-видимому завершился и Хэйл погрузился в молчание впрочем уже не такое отмороженное как в былые дни. Кажется, он даже улыбался краешком губ. Стайлз картинно закатил глаза и вновь отпил свой кофе, на этот раз впрочем, даже вкус показался ему хуже. Дерек похоже не собирался задавать ему какие-либо вопросы и поразмыслив Стайлз решил что тактика игнорирования пожалуй того стоит. В прежние времена он бы не смог этого выдержать, но общение с его бывшими друзьями, а после проживание в общежитии с кучей наглых придурков не прошло бесследно. Как ни странно работать рядом оказалось более чем эффективно. Стайлз почти забыл об оборотне внося правки в свой черновик. Дерек отвлек его лишь раз, когда уже допитый Стайлзом кофе кончился, а к ним подошел зеленовласый официант, спрашивая о том, чего бы хотел заказать Дерек. Стайлз попросил себе добавку кофе и булочку с корицей, прежде чем снова увлечься собственным исследованием. За окном уже начало темнеть, когда он, наконец, протер глаза, ещё раз сохранив правки и допив окончательно остывший кофе. Дерек до этого разбиравшийся с какими-то подозрительно смахивавшими на счёта бумагами, теперь читал книгу. Черта с два, если это не было подозрительно. Стайлз собрал свои вещи, расплатился с баристой и, кивнув на прощанье Хэйлу ради этого оторвавшегося от своей книги, вышел на улицу, шагая к своим апартаментам. Дождь прекратился, по чернильному небу скользили холодные призраки облаков. Кирпичный, и кажется, слегка кривой, его дом казался даже по-своему милым, возможно из-за горящего в окнах света. Стайлз прошел мимо шумной компании, очевидно собирающейся веселиться не особо вслушиваясь в поток оскорблений, и понятных только им шуток закрыл за собой дверь комнаты, включая свет. В этот момент он с тоской вспомнил о том, что забыл забрать белье. Он покачал головой, фыркнул, смеясь сам над собой, и снова вышел из квартиры, на этот раз благоразумно оставив дома ноутбук и взяв с собой шокер. Прогулка пусть и незапланированная вышла довольно приятной. Он забрал уже сухие и пахшие чистящим средством вещи, сгрузив их в свой «прачечный мешок» привезенный из колледжа. Три из трёх – он мог поздравить себя с выполнением всех запланированных на день задач. После почти болезненно-яркого освещения в прачечной, темнота улиц казалась ему ещё более густой. Собственные шаги гулко отдавались эхом, отскакивая от зданий и обгоняя его самого. Снова проснулся ветер, раскачивая дорожные знаки и ветки деревьев. Несколько раз мигнул свет, напоминая Стайлзу эффекты из фильма ужасов, которые ему когда-то казались забавными, а теперь раздражали. Сумку он все-таки уронил, но до его куртки когти добраться не успели, Стайлз умел быстро применять шокер. Оборотень, а теперь Стайлз был уверен, что это он визжал или шипел и наконец, сбежал, повалив его на асфальт. Из окна выглядывали удивленные люди, до появления полиции оставалось всего ничего. - Добро пожаловать домой. Между неровными вдохами и выдохами пробормотал Стайлз. Сирена прозвучала совсем близко. Асфальт был мокрым и холодным и он не сразу понял, чего от него хочет полицейский. Это было очень-очень плохо. Не хватало только, что бы отец узнал обо всёй этой истории. В участке его продержали недолго, чему отчасти способствовало то, что он отлично знал процедуру, отчасти то, что нападавшего он «не разглядел» ну и то, что он был сыном действующего шерифа, похоже сыграло свою роль.

-Стайлз.

Отец выглядел усталым, встревоженным, но все же лучше чем его запомнил Стайлз до своего отъезда.

-Привет пап. Как ни в чем, ни бывало, отозвался он.

День официально скатился в категорию неудачного.

-Ты? Его отец выжидающе смотрел на него.

Раньше бы это могло сработать. Только вот в этот раз и скрывать особенно было нечего.

-Я шел домой из прачечной.

-Это был оборотень?

Что ж отец явно знал о происходящем в городе сейчас куда больше чем он. Внутри неприятно кольнуло завистью и детской обидой но Стайлз на корню зарубил этот порыв. К черту Бикон-Хиллз и его тайны. Его психотерапевт могла катиться в задницу с её советами.

Он кивнул. Отец конечно уже знал что он не был ранен но все же не смог удержаться от того что бы окинуть его внимательным, тяжёлым взглядом.

-Я могу идти? Стайлзу не терпелось покинуть гостеприимные стены полицейской станции. Отец выглядел так, словно хотел сказать, так, будто желание Стайлза почти обижало его, но всё же кивнул.

Стайлз вышел из кабинета, накидывая на плечо сумку. В полицейском участке мало что изменилось за время его отсутствия. Предсказуемо Скотт Маккол и "лига местных супер - героев" нарисовались у выхода.

-Лидия. Стайлз кивнул приветственно, и прошел дальше, не замедляя шага. Краем глаза он успел различить смесь из удивления, раздражения и недовольства на лице МакКола. Конечно же его бывший лучший друг был удивлен с чего бы это он, Стайлз прошел мимо, после всего того дерьма в которое скатилась их дружба. Скотт поймал его за плечо уже на улице. Стайлз с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ударить по нему шокером, который ему к счастью любезно вернули.

-Убери руки.

\- Стайлз. Я имею право знать. Ты на моей территории.

-Сюрприз! Альфа, по законам этого штата ты не можешь лапать людей, просто потому что тебе этого хочется. И если ты думаешь, что я не выдвину против тебя обвинение в преследовании, ты здорово ошибаешься.

Скот не выглядел убежденным, но руку убрал. Кажется решив что-то для себя он, очевидно решил сыграть в дружелюбие.

\- Мы можем тебя подвезти.

\- Меня ждет машина. Отозвался Стайлз как никогда благодарный наличию приложения для заказа такси в своем мобильном. Он шагнул в сторону подъехавшей машины, торопясь сесть рядом с водителем и захлопнуть дверь, пока бывшие друзья сверлили взглядами его спину. Стайлз откинулся на сидение, подтвердив адрес и наблюдая через окно за мельканием домов, веток и фонарей, он не мог перестать покачивать носком своего ботинка. Мысли, предположения и эмоции, причудливо переплелись в его голове, прежде чем он смог заставить мысли составить вместе подобие единой схемы. Отец скорее всего работал вместе с ними и с этим фактом нужно было смириться, но о приезде Стайлза он едва ли стал бы сообщать, а значит тут замешан Пэрриш. Нет, Стайлз ненавидел ублюдка не за стремление лезть не в свое дело и шпионить за ним, а за то, что из-за него Лидия тоже застряла в этом чертовом городишке. И нет, Стайлз больше не лелеял детскую мечту о том, как они с Лидией будут вместе, но она оставалась важным для него человеком. Одним из немногих. Отчасти он даже был рад, что в этой компании был хоть кто-то здравомыслящий, так было безопаснее для отца. Расплатившись, он вышел из машины и, держась за стену, поднялся на свой этаж, не обращая внимания на спор двух подвыпивших подруг.

Закинув мешок с бельем в кресло, он наспех скинул с себя одежду, умылся и на некоторое время застыл, рассматривая свое бледное отражение, демонстрирующее нездоровый румянец, блестящую от умывания кожу, неестественно красные обветренные губы. Стайлз выдохнул и устало добрел до кровати по пути выключая свет. Пролежав от силы минуты три он резко вскочил, осознавая, что не поставил защиту, а его «друзьям» может прийти в голову «гениальная» мысль его навестить. Стайлз кинулся к чемодану, обдирая колени и не обращая на это внимания, он вытащил небольшой мешок с рябиновым пеплом и с ругательством взрезал мешок, быстрым шагом устремляясь к окну и засыпая плотную заградительную полосу из рябинового пепла защищая окна, ту же участь постиг и порог. На всякий случай он также рассыпал круг пепла вокруг кровати, прихватив на кровать бутылку воды, сладкий батончик и шокер он сосредоточился, замыкая круг вокруг кровати и наконец, лег на спину. Ему понадобилось какое-то время, что бы выровнять дыхание и заставить себя хоть немного расслабится. Он лежал в темноте, рассматривая белый потолок, вслушиваясь в приглушенные шаги тех жильцов, что ещё не спали, в тихое гудение небольшого холодильника и свист ветра на улице, стрекот протектора проезжавших машин о подсыхающий асфальт. Стайлз уснул ближе к утру. Ему снился обычный в комплект кошмаров, Донован, его отец в крови, кричащая на него мать, тонкий писк системы обеспечения и бесконечные зеркала, где отражался ногитсуне.

Он проснулся от отчаянно громкой ругани соседей, к чему впрочем, почти привык, сбившееся с ритма сердце явно не разделяло его уверенности в том, что всё в порядке. Голова буквально звенела от боли. Он с трудом отвинтил крышку бутылки, пластик казался слишком скользким, а собственные пальцы чересчур неловкими и неповоротливыми. Стайлз бросил встревоженный взгляд в сторону окна, но оно к счастью избежало сверхъестественных и не очень посягательств. Где-то сверху вещало радио, слишком глухо, чтобы разобрать слова. Встав с кровати, неловко цепляясь рукой за стену и кое-как, он дошел до ванны. Умывание немного помогло, но простуда уже пустила корни и обещала ближе к вечеру расцвести пышным цветом. Стайлз открыл аптечку лишь для того что бы убедиться что поход в аптеку неминуем, впрочем ему всё равно нужно было купить еды о чём напоминал желудок и возможно общее паршивое состояние тоже имело к этому какое-то отношение. Пролежавшее в мешке всю ночь чистое белье, выглядело не лучшим образом, зато пахло по-прежнему приятно и ему пришло в голову, что неплохо было бы принять душ.

Стайлз едва не выронил из рук шампунь, когда увидел из окна, как одетый на манер клерка, Дерек Хэйл собственной персоной о чём-то разговаривает с его, Стайлза, домовладельцем, прежде чем сесть весьма потрепанный жизнью форд и укатить вдаль по сонной улице. Явление огненного дождя из светящихся поющих крабов и тираннозавр в трико шокировали бы его меньше чем только что засвидетельствованный сюрреализм. Так уж получилось, что нечто смахивающее на искажение реальности с некоторых пор весьма его пугало. Ну да – после «незабываемого» опыта одержимости Стайлз полагал, что у него есть все причины волноваться. В прежние времена он бы позвонил Скотту, теперь же оставался один единственный человек, у которого он иногда решался спрашивать совета, ведь в том что «мир чудес» открывается за каждой дверью, нет, и не было вины Стайлза, кто бы там что ни говорил. После второго гудка Крис Арджент снял трубку.

\- Стайлз. Голос охотника звучал ровно так же как в тот день, когда они с Джексоном попались.

\- Привет-привет. Стайлз очевидно звучал взволнованно и сам это понимал.

\- Какого хрена Дерек Хэйл вдруг стал Кларком Кентом?

Крис Арджент обладал редким даром понимать сомнительные метафоры Стайлза, что наводило на некоторые подозрения.

-Ничего из того, о чём стоит волноваться Лоис. Стайлз пропустил мимо ушей не самую лучшею из шуток Криса. «Если Арджент уверяет, что опасности нет, прекращай смотреть на ситуацию как Арджент» – настойчивости внутреннего монолога мог бы позавидовать любой диктор с телевиденья.

-Спасибо. Крис едва ли поверил в то, что Стайлз откажется от собственного расследования, но лезть с советами не стал.

-Не за что. Он повесил трубку.

Душ совершенно точно был хорошей идеей. Стайлз провел там добрых минут сорок и не жалел ни об одной минуте. Есть правда хотелось дико. Полотенце так и пролежало в спортивной сумке, так что вытираться им не представлялось возможным, к счастью немного смекалки и лени способны сделать из сухой чистой футболки полотенце. По дороге закинув с прачечную спортивную форму и полотенце, он отправился во вчерашнюю кофейню. Темно-голубое будто бездонное небо смотрелось почти неестественно. Легкий ветерок шелестел листвой, вместе с простудой Стайлз ощущал, что родной город, наконец-то встречает его не как последняя сволочь. Горячий суп даже заставил его почувствовать себя почти человеком.

-Привет. Стайлз поднял голову, и устало улыбнулся Дереку, в строгой серо-белой рубашке.

-Хреново выглядишь.

-Кто бы говорил. Разворачивать свою мысль Стайлз не стал, так как был уверен, что его мимика говорит за него. Дерек странно нахмурился, а затем улыбнулся. И Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ.

Это был удивительно приятный и даже, уютный ланч учитывая, что они почти не говорили. Стайлз уже забыл, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так спокойно. Токсичная дружба со Скоттом, запутанные отношения с отцом, которые никогда не были такими хорошими, как он хотел их себе представить, всё то, от чего он бежал и к чему в итоге вернулся. И даже примерно 86 миллиардов нейронов в его мозге не могли помочь ему разобраться с неразберихой в собственной жизни. Здесь и сейчас ланч подходил к концу, он неуклонно заболевал, а Дерек Хэйл, одетый как клерк, спрашивал, не подвезти ли его до дома. Стайлз моргнул.

-Мне в аптеку нужно.

-Она по пути. Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Дерека, не понимая, с каких это пор тот превратился в маму-утку и зачем ему это нужно?

-Хорошо. Во всяком случае, Дерека, Стайлз не опасался, и мог хоть отчасти довериться, не смотря на все странности.

Дерек очень хорошо знал как это, когда всё резко меняется, и ты ничего не можешь сделать с этим. Знал, что значит быть виновным и нести это в себе. Дверь за их спинами закрылась, отрезая одну из старых композиций Роя Орбисона, что определенно было к лучшему. Дерековский форд кажется, знавал лучшие времена, хотя то что о машине заботятся было видно сразу. Стайлз нервно барабанил пальцами по джинсам, пока Дерек невозмутимо выруливал с парковки. В машине было душновато и Стайлз приоткрыл окно. До аптеки доехали быстро. Стайлз уже не первый раз справлялся с простудой, так что покупка лекарств не заняла много времени. К тому времени как он вышел из аптеки с объемным пакетом в руках, Дерек ждал в машине. Не то что бы Стайлз был прямо так уверен, что уедет, но…. Ехать было не далеко, но Стайлз успел даже задремать, разомлев от солнечного тепла, щедро льющегося через лобовое стекло автомобиля.

-Стайлз. Он моргнул и сонно посмотрел на Дерека.

-Приехали. Стайлз кивнул, и кое-как собрал вещи прежде чем выйти из машины.

-Спасибо. Дерек кивнул и затем, похоже не вполне уверенный в том, как на это отреагируют, бросил слегка отрывочное:

-Береги себя. В этот момент Стайлз почувствовал, как уголки губ растягивает абсурдная и нелепая улыбка. Он кивнул, голос внезапно стал слишком сиплым, что бы сказать хоть что то. Кивнуть и помахать рукой вот и всё на что его хватило. Дереку Хэйлу этого, похоже, было достаточно. Сделав глубокий вздох, Стайлз заставил себя развернуться – ему только стоять как суслик, провожая взглядом уезжающую машину, не хватало. Он миновал несколько лестничных пролетов, бессмысленно вслушиваясь в скрип ступеней под своими ногами. Мимо сновали соседи и Стайлз рассеянно отозвался на чье-то приветствие, прежде чем, наконец оказаться в условной безопасности своей квартиры. Он скинул куртку, и почти залпом выпил таблетки, после чего не раздеваясь, повалился на кровать. Ночью, его разбудил мешавший дышать насморк. Шатаясь Стайлз кое-как добрался до ванны, на обратном пути захватив коробку с бумажными платками и капли. Через какое-то время он смог снова уснуть. В этот раз его сны были тяжелыми и вязкими, но к счастью, совершенно незапоминающимися. Они оставили его с головной болью и слабостью, мокрого от пота. Некоторое время он бесцельно смотрел в потолок. Было ещё темно, и он понятия не имел который сейчас. Полотенце так и осталось забыто в прачечной. Озноб пробирался по коже, собственное дыхание казалось неестественно горячим, почти пламенным. Стайлз прикрыл глаза всего на мгновение, а когда открыл их, уже наступило утро.

Но разбудило его не это, а стук в дверь.


	3. Положительная динамика

Проснувшись Стайлз прищурился и первым делом дотянулся до шокера, уже после настороженно оглядываясь и поднимаясь с кровати. Он взял в руку один из небольших спреев на основе рябинового пепла и аконита, другой перехватив шокер.

-Стайлз.

Он выдохнул, убирая в карман спрей, и открыл дверь.

-Дерек? Тот выглядел привычно хмурым, отдавая Стайлзу в руки пакет с едой из кафе. С точки зрения Стайлза это объясняло примерно…ничего.

-Куриный суп.

-Спасибо. Стайлз предпочел, как то нарушить повисшую неловкую тишину, ну и собственную отвисшую челюсть не мешало занять чем-то более полезным.

Дерек кивнул.

-Я на работу. Стайлз улыбнулся. Не то что бы Дереку в самом деле требовалось отчитываться перед ним, но он всё же решил поставить Стайлза в известность. Дерек развернулся и уже пошел по короткому коридору к лестнице.

-Удачи. Бросил вслед Стайлз. И Дерек обернулся через плечо, улыбаясь.

«Всё страньше и страньше». Крутилось в голове Стайлза, но озвучивать он это не стал. Вместо этого закрывая дверь. И, конечно же, он ни капли, не торопился к окну, что бы посмотреть, как будет отъезжать драндулет Дерека. Машина блестела в солнечных лучах. Стайлз по прежнему не мог найти объяснения ни поведению Дерека ни собственной реакции на происходящее. Вместо этого он открыл контейнер с супом открывая для себя простой персональный закон: «Куриный суп способен сделать лучше всё, ну или почти всё». У него даже появились силы на то, что бы стянуть с себя вчерашнюю одежду и заползти в душ. После он забрался под одеяло не утруждая себя поисками одежды, за исключением удачно попавших под руку теплых носков. Кое-как принял таблетки и почти сразу заснул. Когда он проснулся солнце уже садилось. Голова, как ни странно не болела, хотя нос явно требовал капли. Ему даже хватило сил на то, что бы удобнее устроиться на кровати, включить прикроватную лампу, доесть прилагавшиеся к супу пирожки и открыть книжку.

Повторному стуку в дверь он не удивился. Стайлзу хватило наглости открыть дверь, закутавшись в одеяло. То, что за порогом на этот раз стоял Скотт Маккол, было почти предсказуемо. Стайлз впрочем, все равно отшатнулся назад, хватая со стула шокер, не забывая другой рукой придерживать одеяло. Скотт двигался осторожно.

-Стайлз? Всё хорошо, послушай. Слушать что-либо Стайлзу не хотелось совершенно.

-МакКол, я знаю, знаю, тут нет таблички «Оборотням вход воспрещен», но это только потому, что в отличие от тебя, не все оборотни вызывают у меня приступы. Так что, пожалуйста, сделай одолжение и просто уйди. На этой ноте Стайлз посчитал переговоры завершенными и поспешил закрыть дверь, бывший лучший друг и альфа Бикон-Хиллза очевидно думал иначе.

В результате Стайлз повалился назад и предсказуемо остался в одних носках, без одеяла, но с шокером.

Выбор из двух зол был очевиден.

Скотт выглядел…странно.

А потом свидетелем этой сцены стала испано-говорящая соседка, которая прореагировала весьма однозначно, с криками накинувшись на Скотта довольно сноровисто избивая его своей сумкой. МакКол ретировался. Стайлз закутавшись в одеяло и отложив шокер, вежливо поблагодарил соседку, кое-как вспомнив свои довольно скудные познания в испанском, чем, похоже, здорово её растрогал.

\- Как ты выставил МакКола? Дерек поднимался по лестнице с портфелем в одной руке и уже знакомым пакетом в другой. Стайлз шмыгнул носом в попытке принюхаться, смутно надеясь на повторение утреннего опыта.

-Поразил его своей наготой, а потом мне пришли на помощь тяжело вооруженные силы Мексики.

Дерек хмыкнул. И выдал Стайлзу пакет. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

-Мои долги растут. Дерек только посмотрел на него, словно он только что пошутил, и шутка была не из удачных.

\- А ты…ел? Так неловко Стайлз давно себя не чувствовал. Дерек кивнул.

-Спасибо. Когда он закрыл дверь, мир стал ещё более странным местом, но у Стайлза уже был готовый рецепт, как сделать всё лучше. Он забрался на кровать, сел укутавшись одеялом, и открыл контейнер с куриным супом.

Где-то в космосе возникали и исчезали новые галактики, его мозг формировал новые связи, отец всё ещё сидел в участке, а Дерек Хэйл уже дошел до своей квартиры.

Стайлз ощущал, как медленно внутри происходит что-то важное, что-то придающее смысл, объединяющее это мгновение в единое целое. Он отложил в сторону пустой контейнер и накрыл себя одеялом, не забыв проглотить таблетки. Кто-то из соседей играл на гитаре, и приглушенные ноты увлекали его за собой. А утром началась гроза.

Сверкали молнии, от порывов ветра тряслись стекла, дождь стекал по стеклу непрерывной стеной, искажая до неузнаваемости картину за окном. Стайлз нехотя заворочался и потянулся. Он чувствовал себя куда лучше, только слабым до невозможности. Стайлз натянул белье и чистую футболку, подумав еще простые домашние штаны, идея встречать Хэйла голым не казалась ему удачной.

Дерек не заставил себя ждать. Стайлз только и успел, что сплюнуть зубную пасту, поставить в стакан щетку и умыться.

Оборотень в кожаной куртке поверх рубашки смотрелся несколько необычно. Картину дополнял скучный портфель, черный зонт и уже ставший привычным пакет с едой.

\- Доброе утро крестная фея.

\- На золушку ты не тянешь.

\- Удачи сегодня. Стайлз не знал, зачем говорил это, как будто слова действительно что-то могли изменить. Дерек просто кивнул и, махнув рукой, пошел в сторону лестницы. Стайлз улыбнулся и тихо закрыл дверь. Высматривать в таком дождь машину было глупой затеей но, его это не остановило. И вскоре бежевое пятно, скорее всего представлявшее собой форд Дерека уехало в сторону центра. Стайлз был уже в состоянии соорудить себе уютное гнездо из двух подушек, одеяла и книжек. Ноут похоже плотно закрепился едва ли не во всех моментах его памяти связанных с работой и сейчас Стайлз на него просто смотреть не мог. Содержимое контейнера сюрпризом не оказалось – снова куриный суп. Но теперь в нём была лапша. Стайлзу лапша всегда нравилась.

Он усмехнулся, вдруг осознав то, что Дерек имеет неплохой шанс закрепиться в ассоциативном ряде вместе с едой и одеялами, что, в общем, то было неплохо.

Большую часть дня он провалялся в кровати, лениво глотая таблетки по расписанию и листая книги, на которые не было времени раньше. Пусть это и было старомодно, Стайлзу нравился печатный текст, запах книг и то, как они ощущались в руках.

К вечеру он даже почувствовал себя настолько неплохо, что смог открыть ноутбук, поработать над черновиком и ответить на гневное письмо профессора, который, в общем, то был человеком терпеливым, но не настолько что бы не возмущаться, когда Стайлз исчезал, что порой случалось.

Сигнал оповестил о новом сообщении. « -Есть тело оборотня – сможешь опознать?» К тексту прилагалась фотография. Незамысловатый стиль Арджента странным образом поднимал настроение. Стайлз всмотрелся в фотографию.

« - 70%» что это наш парень, но я не знаю, он ли оставил следы в спортзале. Сталйз прикрепил к тексту фотографии отметок когтей.

« Если ты хотел произвести впечатление на МакКола, то тебе удалось, парень, будто пришибленный ходит». Крис похоже веселился вовсю.

Иногда у Стайлза закрадывалось небольшое подозрение, что Арджент всё же отчасти обвинял Скотта в смерти Эллисон, никогда не позволяя себе этого вслух, но более чем охотно наслаждаясь мелкими гадостями, происходящими в жизни альфы, Бикон-Хилза. Хотя по Арджентовским семейным понятиям это вполне могло считаться за проявление любви и заботы. Как бы то ни было, последнее сообщение Стайлз оставил без ответа, вместо этого возвращаясь к своей дипломной работе.

Несмотря на все попытки, ему так и не удавалось сосредоточиться, он нахмурился, размышляя, могли лекарства как-то взаимодействовать с аддеролом. Если так, то он явно входил в редкую группу «счастливчиков». Стемнело. Стайлз устало вздохнул и закрыл веки пальцами. Когда в дверь постучали, он поднял голову, устало улыбнулся, едва не запутался в одеяле и подошел к двери открывая её для Дерека.

Он сразу понял, что что-то не так.

Стайлз не стал спрашивать что именно, он носком стер линию из рябинового пепла и кивнул, приглашая Дерека войти.

Оборотень двигался как-то замедленно, позволяя завести себя в комнату и усадить на единственное свободное от вещей место – кровать. Стайлз забрал у Дерека пакет с едой, который тот всё ещё сжимал.

Он не был уверен в том, что черт подери, случилось, но у него в квартире был оборотень, а на подоконнике чайник который он притащил из колледжа. Стайлз не знал правильных слов, и не был уверен, что стоит пытаться обнять такого закрытого человека как Дерек, но он у него был чайник и заварка. Для начала этого должно было хватить.

Дерек непонимающе уставился на чашку, но принял её из рук Стайлза. Какое-то время они просто сидели молча. А потом Дерек начал рассказывать. 

 - Правило семидесяти. Черт бы его побрал.  Начало не объясняло ровным счетом ничего, но Стайлз молчал и Дереко продолжил говорить о том как, вернувшись проверить женщину с ребенком, к которой он заезжал, будучи социальным работником, не застал ни ее, ни её сына живыми, про её бывшего мужа который даже и не скрывался, стоял и курил на пожарной лестнице.

Это не было первым плохим случаем на его практике, вовсе нет.

Дерек не сорвался там, он вызвал полицию, дал показания, заполнил бумаги и передал в архив их дела, за которые его ведомство больше не отвечало. Отвечал, когда его спрашивали, и не забыл захватить еду Стайлзу. Дерек держался молодцом. И Стайлз слушал. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что Хэйл решил заняться социальной работой. Хотя, даже это вязалось с его образом куда лучше, чем быть клерком.

Стайлз не перебивал, слушал, давая Дереку время высказаться и самому решить, сколько он хочет рассказать, не перебивая и не уточняя, он, отчего-то был уверен, что тот поймёт, что молчание Стайлза связано с желанием не мешать, а вовсе не с отсутствием интереса. 

А потом наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь шумом дождя за окном. Она была уютной, но продолжаться долго, увы, не могла. Дерек зашевелился и Стайлз боялся того что тот просто уйдет, и да он признавал это право но всё же не мог не надеется что, возможно Дерек захочет остаться. Предложить оборотню разделить принесенным им же суп, было затеей откровенно нелепой. Но Дерек просто кивнул, соглашаясь, в его взгляде было что-то, что Стайлз не мог расшифровать. Стайлз включил фоном один из сериалов, казавшемся ему достаточно смешным и в той серии точно не было никаких убийств. Они по очереди пили суп из контейнера, плечо Дерека обжигало Стайлза теплом. Молчание на этот раз не было неловким, наверное, потому что включало в себя что-то другое, совместный просмотр сериала или разделенную трапезу, Стайлз не мог точно сказать, в чём же тут было дело. Через какое-то время он начал клевать носом. Когда серия закончилась, Дерек уговорил его лечь, наконец, нормально, разве что одеяло не подоткнул, оставив это на милость Стайлза. - Спасибо. Дерек сказал это тихо, но Стайлз услышал. - Ночи. Сонно отозвался он, уже почти профессионально заворачиваясь в одеяло. Дерека это, похоже, рассмешило, он вышел из небольшой квартирки, закрывая за собой дверь. Воцарилась мягкая, будто плюшевая тишина, чуть разбавляемая ветром и тонким перестуком дождевых капель. Так спокойно ему не спалось, с тех пор как умерла его мама.

Он искренне надеялся, что дело не в его собственном инфантилизме и профессиональном перекосе Дерека. Том самом перекосе, сотворившем из груза вины, «комплекс мамы утки».

Ему уже хватило Скотта и совершенно не хотелось снов строить с людьми нездоровые отношения и влипать в созависимости.

Он успел побеспокоиться о многом, прежде чем тишина и теплота одеяла взяли над ним верх.

Утром Стайлз ощущал себя почти полностью выздоровевшим. Настолько что даже решился выйти из дома, одевшись теплее. Он столкнулся с Дереком тоже спускавшимся вниз, по скрипучей лестнице. Честно слово если бы эта лестница умела говорить, она бы, наверное, сейчас заливалась отборной бранью. Дерек выглядел немного не в своей тарелке.

Нужно было что-то предпринять.

-Доброе утро! Как насчет кофе? Божечки как Стайлз иногда обожал свою безумную улыбку, ну в те моменты, когда она срабатывала. Сегодня Бикон-Хиллз был сероватым и серым после грозового дня и тихого ночного дождя, впрочем, иногда пелена облаков становилась совсем уже тонкой, намекая, что где-то там наверху скрывает ярко-голубое небо. Они сели в машину и Стайлз понадеялся что у Дерека была какая-то другая причина выбрать именно этот форд, так как если всё это было лишь ещё одним способом «наказать себя», то размер этого самого комплекса вины Стайлз и представить себе не мог. И это учитывая «славное» прошлое с ногитсуне устроившим бойню в участке, эпичное попадание стрелы в Финстока и попытку мучительно зарезать Скотта…и смерть Эллисон. Странно, но она почти никогда ему не снилась. В общем Сталйз мог себе представить, что такое навязчивое чувство вины. Но черт подери, камаро на старенький фордик? Уже в кафе он понял, что в общем, не знает о чём говорить. То есть возможных тем было бы вроде много, но с чего начать было совершенно непонятно.

\- Ты работаешь над чем-то да? Дерек его опередил, что было нехарактерно.

-Мой диплом. Я пишу о связях в мозге, о том, как депрессия и посттравматический синдром влияют на мозг и как занятия физической активностью и социальная активность могут снизить уровень стресса. Скандальная тема. Стайлз улыбнулся и взъерошил собственный короткий ершик волос.

-А потом я….В общем-то, я хотел провести эксперимент на себе. Составил план. Поставил в известность своего терапевта и даже вот приехал сюда, только вот дальше всё пошло не очень. Стайлз развел руками. Дерек до этого слушавший не перебивая, отпил свой кофе, прежде чем задать очевидный, в общем, вопрос:

-Почему?

\- Ну…я не рассчитал свои силы, наверное. Это было довольно самонадеянно писать диплом, что само по себе большой стресс и возвращаться сюда.

Дерек размышлял о чём-то своем, параллельно сноровисто расправляясь с черничным муссом.

Стайлз предпочитал с утра что-то менее ягодное, в его голове роились сотни мысли в частности логичный вопрос и как после всех этих историй с аконитом оборотни вообще испытывают доверие к ягодам? С другой стороны их обоняние это прекрасно объясняло, но вот психологические особенности восприятия оборотней – интересовали ли они кого-то? То, какие связи формировали нейроны в мозгу оборотней – это было захватывающая и явно малоизученная тема. Было ли отличие? Что из знаний об этом могло бы помочь лечить и людей и оборотней? Подобные исследования были опасны, отчасти из-за сложного этического концепта сверхъестественного, того что юридически ни оборотни ни баньши ни кто бы ни было другой не сущестовали. Были лишь люди различия, между которыми на «рассовом» уровне существовали в разумах тех, кто хотел в это верить, во всяком случае, за исключение мелких мутаций или приспособленческих особенностей поведения во всех этих разных народах было слишком много похожего что бы это могло помочь найти решение для их общих заболеваний. Оборотни могли быть названы самой настоящей другой «рассой», хотя бы по своими физическим свойствам. Но черт подери, как же вообще эта тема была опасна. Ведь и сейчас находились те, кто первым делом начинал кричать о том, что «оборотни не люди». Дегуманизация и самих людей не была новостью ни для кого. Это был страшный, но совершенно обыденный процесс, через который проходили миллионы людей. Он ненавидел эти фразы в духе «человечество не готово», но здесь и сейчас даже у него находилось больше аргументов против, чем за то, что бы о существовании такой части этого мира узнали люди. Даже если это означает рутинный стресс для всех представителей сверхъестественных граждан. Стайлз сделал крепкий глоток кофе, жалея, что не может вытряхнуть из головы мысли.

-Но ты продолжаешь диплом? Стайлз не ожидал этого вопроса и, пожалуй, не был к нему готов.

-Да. Я остаюсь и пишу диплом. Дерек кивнул в ответ. Своим персональным способом невероятно хмурого парня, у которого как Стайлз знал, было, в общем, доброе сердце. Иногда.

-Работа. Он встал из-за стола.

\- Я пройдусь. Стайлз улыбнулся.

\- Хорошего дня хруроволк. Дерек только головой покачал, пряча усмешку, и вышел из кофейни.

На улице из-за туч вышло солнце.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Правило 70-ти. Отсылка к статье www.m.huffpost.com/us/entry/5959776  
> В 70 раз больше вероятность у женщины быть убитой в течении нескольких недель после того как она вышла из абъюзных отношений, по сравнению со всеми периодами нахождения в отношениях.


	4. Положительные и отрицательные стороны "воссоединения"

Разговор с Дереком навел его на пару мыслей.   
Он одолжил у баристы ручку и листок бумаги, первый же пункт заставил его улыбнуться:   
1 Шаг первый – Составить список.  
Что же, список того, что Стайлзу хотелось бы изменить, того что, его лично, беспокоит. Это не должно быть так уж сложно, верно? Отношения с отцом шли на втором месте после кошмаров.   
Немного поколебавшись, Стайлз вписал туда Скотта, он бы хотел как-то разобраться в этом, или хотя бы начать с того, что признать, что его это беспокоит.   
Он давно хотел написать Малии и выпить чашку кофе с Лидией как бы травмоопасно это ни звучало в его голове. Стайлз хотел понять, наконец, для самого себя как это всё произошло. И где-то в глубине его самого, так далеко, что он сам боялся заглядывать, он хотел бы прийти на могилу Эллисон. И никогда не был уверен, что посмеет это сделать.  
Странная дружба с Крисом до сих пор не поддавалась объяснению. Каждый из пунктов было довольно болезненным, но когда Стайлз дописал список, он почувствовал что, стало чуть проще дышать.   
Оставался один новый и неожиданный пункт. Не удержавшись от широкой и откровенно озорной улыбки Стайлз вписал в своей список – Разгадать тайну Дерека Хэйла.   
То, что разбилось уже не склеить вместе, но может Стайлз сумеет хотя бы вытащить все осколки? Оставить прошлое в прошлом. Он накинул капюшон и пошел в сторону своего дома. 

С первым принятым решением двигаться стало легче. Список не был самой сложной частью.   
Трудность состояла в том, что, не смотря на обилие научных исследований то, что он делал, требовало большого количества сторонних данных, таких как психологические методики и индивидуальный опыт. Выборки говорили ему о результатах исследований, а не об особенностях конкретных методик. Первой и основной проблемой было то, что люди возвращались к своим аддиктивностям спустя некоторое время. Даже очевидно полезные и приятные привычки были тяжело закрепить.   
За этими размышлениями Стайлз чуть было не прошел прачечную.   
Он практически вцепился в свое потертое полотенце, по которому успел соскучиться и сухую, приятно пахшую спортивную форму. Домой он направился, уже в приподнятом настроении и его сил даже хватило на то, чтобы устроить небольшую уборку, прежде чем он завалился на кровать и задремал, видимо не вполне рассчитав свой ресурс.  
Ему снился школьный день и как ни странно Джексон, едущий, куда-то в машине с Лидией. Сон был удивительно живым, ярким. Так будто Стайлз в самом деле был там, наблюдая через прозрачное стекло. Его разбудил стук.   
За дверью его ждала записка.   
Стайлз улыбнулся, рассматривая подчерк Дерека. Он закрыл дверь и сменил футболку на ту, что ему нравилась больше.   
Черт, Стайлз был почти готов признать, что прихорашивается, если бы не считал, что это едва ли поможет ему выглядеть лучше, чем есть. Он закрыл за собой дверь и преодолел, пожалуй, одни из самых долгих двадцати метро в своей жизни, прежде чем постучаться в квартиру Дерека.   
Тот открыл почти сразу.  
-Привет. Дерек кивнул в ответ, пропуская его внутрь.   
Обстановка была такой же скромной как и у самого Стайлза, разве что порядка была на порядок больше да и на столе стояли три горшка с кактусами, размер каждого из них превышал рост предыдущего.   
\- Подарок Коры. Отозвался Дерек, заметив его взгляд. Стайлз спрятал смешок, «щедрый и символический дар» был вполне в духе сестрички. Порой Стайлз думал о том, каким же было всё семейство Хэйлов ещё до трагедии. Любопытство в свое время привело его к газетным вырезкам и школьным наградам, хранившимся в открытом доступе. Свои находки он впрочем, разумно прятал от оборотня.  
У Дерека лишней мебели тоже не водилось, сидеть предполагалось на заправленной кровати.  
Зато на этот раз на импровизированном подносе их ожидало целых два контейнера с супом и лапшой. Стайлз подумал мельком о том, что хоть какой-то посуды не хватает не только ему. Зато у Дерека было радио, которое сейчас превращало неловкую тишину в уютное молчание во время совместного ужина, щедро разбавляя её музыкой.   
\- Спасибо. Стайлз приподнял свою пластиковую миску с супом, что, в общем, напоминало тост. Дерек усмехнулся и ответил тем же.   
Суп был всё ещё тёплым, почти горячим. Стайлз довольно выдохнул. Солнце уже село из окна открывался вид на невысокие крыши и огоньки города. Не такой красивый, как на обрыве, но Стайлзу он нравился чуть больше чем вид из своей комнаты.   
В какой-то момент он решил продолжить их утренний разговор.   
\- Я решил, продолжить эксперимент.  
Дерек не выглядел удивленным, он выжидающе посмотрел на Стайлза, в очередной раз, выигрывая в его негласной номинации «самый молчаливый парень в Бикон-Хиллзе».   
\- Если сравнивать разные методики и техники, которые предлагают психологи при преодолении не только ПТСР, но и вообще тревожных состояний, выявление и анализ провоцирующих факторов это один из начальных этапов. Я решил составить список вещей, который меня больше всего беспокоят. Сказать это оказалось сложнее, чем Стайлз ожидал.   
Дерек доел свой суп.   
-Будешь держать в курсе? Стайлз допил бульон и кивнул неловко, прежде чем взяться за лапшу.   
\- Спасибо за ужин. Это прозвучало забавно, в связи с культурным стереотипом, но Дерек понял его правильно. 

Уже позже, когда Стайлз размышлял о том, что в его комнате точно не хватало радио, и пытался заснуть, изучая потолок, он невольно задумался, как много ему успели дать эти встречи. И задаться вопросом о том, как долго они могут продолжаться? Нужно ли будет говорить об этом с Дереком? Исследования, и литература как научная, так и научно-популярная большей частью стояла на необходимости открытого диалога в человеческих взаимоотношениях.  
На практике, Стайлз не был уверен, что испортит всё ещё больше. А Дерек, Дерек просто был чертовски молчаливым парнем. Ну, хорошо, возможно у Дерека тоже были проблемы с выражением своих мыслей и эмоций. Слово «чувства» и Дерек у Стайлза ассоциировались только с болью или утратой. И боже, как же это было грустно, обидно и колко. Мысли были горькими, но Стайлз всё равно уснул под мерное гудение труб.   
Его разбудил звонок. Стайлз моргнул и растерянно дотянулся пальцами до телефона   
-Да?   
-Доброе утро, сын. Спросоня Стайлз сначала нахмурился и протер виски, а уже потом ответил.   
-Доброе утро пап.   
\- Сегодня ужин. Будет Натали. Может, ты всё же зайдешь ненадолго?   
Стайлз невесело улыбнулся. Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Первое чему его учили книги – не давать обещаний, которых он не может выполнить.   
\- Хорошо.   
Отец, кажется, решил, что ему послышалось.  
-Стайлз ты?   
\- Да, я приду. Во сколько?   
\- В семь. Стайлз ты не…  
-Увидимся там. Надо бежать, позвоню позже. Стайлз повесил трубку, глубоко выдохнул и нехотя встал с кровати. Ему срочно был нужен душ. Теперь пойти на ужин к отцу, где будет Натали и возможно Лидия уже не казалось такой уж хорошей идеей. Он вздохнул, выключил воду и закутался в полотенце. Подумав, Стайлз покидал в сумку спортивные вещи, свой шампунь и чуть влажное полотенце. Он нацепил джинсы, вчерашнюю футболку, куртку и ботинки. Запас одинаковых носков таинственным образом иссяк, так что сегодня ему достался один с бэтманом а второй с пингвинами, о чём, впрочем, никто не мог знать. Он зашел за уже успевшим привести себя в порядок Дереком и они поехали завтракать в кофейню, что уже успело стать их привычным ритуалом.  
Стайлз опять клевал носом в машине, хотя дорога и была недолгой. Было что-то приятное, надежное в том, что бы так ехать с Дереком, это совсем не походило на тот опыт совместного вождения, что у них был в прошлом. Стайлз машинально потер нос. Он тогда даже не был сломан, но…. Эти мысли явно лучше было отложить на более подходящее время, чем совместный завтрак.  
Дерек выглядел получше чем, несколько дней назад, но Стайлз не был уверен, что знает тактичный способ об этом сказать.   
Кофе был отличным, на улице светило солнце, Стайлз собирался с духом, что бы спросить о том, не хочет ли Дерек пообедать вместе, когда в кафе зашел Скотт.   
Стайлз вспомнил и о карме и о древних божествах, чьих имен к счастью не знал, МакКолл тем временем подошел к их столику.   
-Извини.   
Это было первым, что он сказал и не тем, чего ожидал Стайлз. Он растерянно посмотрел на Дерека. Тот в ответ пожал плечам, обозная свою непричастность к происходящему.   
\- Я не должен был давить на тебя. Стайлз вздохнул. Если у Скотта врубался режим «я плохой, плохой альфа», сеанс «избиения тапками» себя родимого он мог продолжать с завидным упорством и невероятной продолжительностью.   
-Скотт. Стайлз устало потер виски.  
-Что тебе нужно?   
Скотт сжал губы, смотря своим фирменным щенячьим взглядом.   
В этот момент Стайлз пожалел, что в кафе ничего крепче кофе не продают.   
\- Ты мой друг, Стайлз!  
-Я был твоим другом. Стайлз поднял усталый взгляд.   
\- Давай поговорим об этом, как-нибудь в другой раз? На самом деле ему бы очень хотелось что бы « в другой раз превратилось в «никогда».   
Скотт смотрел недоверчиво, но наконец, он заметил:  
\- Хорошо. Я зайду к тебе?   
\- Ты можешь позвонить. Стайлзу не хотелось давать свой номер телефона, но перспектива увидеть Скотта на пороге своей квартиры было ещё хуже. Он вбил свой номер в протянутый мобильник Скотта, а тот что-то пробормотав вскоре ушел прихватив у баристы два стаканчика кофе.   
Стайлз опустил голову на стол. Дерек вздохнул и положил перед ним половину своего маффина.   
\- Не падай духом. В отличие от меня тебе даже не пришлось прошибать им стены. Дерек улыбнулся.  
Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ, представив эту сценку.   
-Он на тебя нападал?   
-Пытался. Я был самым подозрительным парнем Бикон-Хилза.   
Стайлз виновато улыбнулся. Дерек посмотрел на него, будто собираясь что-то сказать, а потом, Стайлз не был уверен кто из начал смеяться первым.   
-Как насчет обеда? Поспешил спросить Стайлз, уверенный, что в противном случае он рискует сказать какую-нибудь глупость, а то и вовсе начать извиняться, что как показал пример Скотта, чертовски раздражает.  
-В полдень, здесь же.   
Стайлз кивнул, не скрывая широкой улыбки и Дерек улыбнулся в ответ.   
Дерек подбросил его почти до самого спортзала, куда Стайлз почти влетел. Даже предстоящая встреча с отцом не казалась ему такой ужасной. Что-то в этих встречах говорило ему, что он сможет. 

Его воодушевления хватило на четыре полных круга, полный какого-то внутреннего подъема и эйфории, после чего он едва ли не влетел в парня в раздевалке. Парня со светящимися жёлтыми глазами. Стайлз от неожиданности приземлился на задницу, уже второй раз за неделю, про себя отмечая, что это превращается в не самую лучшую тенденцию. Парень протянул ему руку, он ничем не выделялся из других посетителей клуба, ни считая только что проявленной «иллюминации».   
Стайлз неловко улыбнулся, но руку помощи принял, и что-то невнятно пробормотав, поспешил скрыться, что не помешало ему проследить взглядом и запомнить номер шкафчика парня. «Случайно» свернуть кулер с водой на розетку, о «в панике» сообщить администратору, было делом техники, не более. А номер шкафчика уже выдал ему имя и даже фотографию, что он сфотографировал для Скотта, едва успев сбежать, пока не вернулся администратор.   
За всеми этими хлопотами он едва успел принять душ, закинуть вещи в прачечную и уже бегом прибежать на их с Дереком место встречи.   
Тот уже сидел, за их столиком, спокойный как слон, в противовес Стайлзу у которого до сих пор тряслись руки.   
-Оживленный день.   
Стайлз потер виски и решительно заказал себе кофе. Дерек не выглядел убежденным.  
-Пару дней назад, я обнаружил следы когтей на ящиках в раздевалке моего спортклуба, а позже когда я шел в прачечную на меня напал оборотень, я отбился. На следующий день Арджент сообщил, что они нашли труп оборотня. Того самого. Дверцы у шкафчиков заменили. Но сегодня в спортклубе я врезался в парня, и он случайно показал свои глаза, ну знаешь, желтые и сияющие. Я смог узнать его имя. Отправил Скотту – он же у нас местный Чип и Дэйл. Мне что-то не нравится в этой истории.  
-Помимо того что на тебя напали в подворотне? Дерек Хэйл как, оказалось, умеет шутить.   
Стайлз только уставился на него возмущенно.  
-Думаешь дело в спортзале? Хэйл выглядел заинтересованным.  
Стайлз только руками развел.  
-Я вообще планировал держаться от всего этого как можно дальше. Что я успешно провалил. Он вздохнул и отпил ещё кофе.  
Дерек фыркнул.   
– Это Бикон Хиллз, тут это дохлый номер. Он потер плечо, кажется, не вполне осознавая это действие.   
Разговор вышел скомканным, и им обоим нужно было спешить. Стайлз, впрочем, не забыл предупредить о встрече с отцом. Хэйл пожелал ему удачи.  
Остаток дня прошел несколько нервно. Стайлз попусту перечитывал раз за разом отрывки из черновика, ходил по комнате и наконец, вышел раньше положенного. Нездоровый энтузиазм объяснялся нервозностью, которую он никак не мог изгнать. 

Семейный ужин был обречен, Стайлз понял это в тот момент, когда дверь ему открыла Натали Мартин. Дело было ни в её теплой улыбке, ни в том, как ему кивнула Лидия, ни уж тем более, ни в красиво расставленных тарелках и «красивом ужине». Может всё вместе или прошлое, которого оказалось больше, чем Стайлз мог вынести здесь и сейчас. Он честно старался, действую по принципу «притворяйся, пока не сработает», это вроде даже почти получалось, но как же это было тяжело.   
Так что Стайлз был даже самую малость рад тому что стекло треснуло разлетаясь на куски а в гостиную влетел Дункан Аэрс собственной персоной, засыпая осколками официальный ужин.   
Дункан Аэрс из спортивного клуба, чей профиль он подсмотрел, умудрившись отвлечь администратора и информацию о ком, уже слил Скотту. Дружелюбный в общем то парень, правда в бета-релизе, весь обсыпанный стеклом и недовольно взирающий именно на него, Стайлза.  
Внезапная неприязнь со стороны мало знакомых людей, или оборотней с ним, конечно, случалось, но это переходило все рамки.

Разумеется, у Стайлза был с собой шокер. Но до рукопашной дело не дошло.   
Лидию Мартин очевидно не порадовал этот визит и она выразила это так, как умею только баньши, выкидывая оборотня из комнаты, а ещё оставшееся стекло из окон.   
Стайлз стряхнул с себя осколки, разжал руки, при помощи которых он старался сохранить себе слух и перехватив шокер правой рукой выглянул из-за стола. Его отец похоже решал дилемму того, как бы не оставить в опасности Натали и не остаться без оружия которому за обеденным столом не нашлось места. Это был, наверное, первый момент в жизни Стайлза когда он пожалел о том, что вместо Натали его отец не встречается с Крисом Арджентом, без пистолета, не посещавшего даже туалет. Он был чертовски рад, что никто из присутствующих мыслей не читает.   
Судя по звукам снаружи тоже началась вечеринка. Стайлз гадал кто, же именно Скотт или все же Крис заглянули к ним на ужин.   
Спина Маккола проломила собой один из стульев и подвинула стол, а к шуму на улице прибавились выстрелы, что не давала однозначный ответ на мысленный вопрос заданный Стайлзом. Ему удалось благополучно увернуться от обломков стула, что бы заметить собственного отца входящего в дверной проем, на манер терминатора. Шум снаружи затих, и в этой, почти оглушительной тишине, рухнула люстра. Стайлз потер лоб, и устало сел на пол, усыпанный стеклянным крошевом.  
-Ты в порядке? У Лидии всегда был тяжелый взгляд, но сейчас он просто вдавливал Стайлза в пол. Проявление искреннего участия и заботы по версии Лидии Мартин. Скотт отряхнулся и на удивление грациозно поднялся на ноги. Стайлз кивнул, отряхивая одежду.   
\- Думаю, на меня хватит семейного единения на сегодня. Он улыбнулся и наконец, поднялся с пола. Лидия покачала головой, но кажется, улыбнулась ему, прошло много времени, с тех пор как она смотрела на него так, дружественно. Стайлз выдохнул медленно, всё вокруг казалось ему более ярким, словно подсвеченным изнутри. Вокруг него сновали люди, новые герои Бикон-Хиллза, команда Скотта МакКола, его собственный отец, Крис. Стайлз медленно вышел из дома, краем глаза замечая огни полицейских машин.   
Воздух дрожал от сирен, но Стайлзу было в этот момент всё равно.   
Он вздохнул и оглядел причиненный дому ущерб. Не считая здоровенной дыры в стене и полностью разбитых окон, всё было не так уж и плохо. Стайлз мог только порадоваться. что хоть он тут больше не живет а отец может ненадолго перебраться к Натали и им это будет только на пользу. Только чувство как медленно одна за другой рвутся нити, связывающие его с прошлым, с этим городом, с отцом. Как будто не он в свое время позорно сбежал, стараясь забыть.   
-Уже второй? Ну разумеется он обратился именно к Крису.   
-Ага. И западают эти красавчики почему-то на тебя.   
-Моё природное очарование тут вероятно не при чём? Крис просто посмотрел на него так, как это удавалось только ему, и Стайлз со вздохом вернулся в модус серьезности.  
\- Кто-то предпочитает напускать на меня щеночков. Очень мило с его-её – в общем, их стороны.  
-Да и мы берем тебя под защиту. Скотт смотрел на него как никогда серьезно. Всё это навевало не самые приятные воспоминания. Больше всего Стайлз хотел сейчас оказаться у себя в квартире, желательно в компании Дерека и контейнера с куриным супом.   
-Ну, ок. Я бы хотел отправиться домой сейчас. Стайлз обернулся к Скотту. Тот окинул его серьезным взглядом, прежде чем кивнуть. Не то что бы Стайлз бы позволил кому-то запретить ему. Он подошел к отцу, который в этот момент говорил с Натали.   
-Спасибо за ужин. Думаю, продолжим в другой раз да? Стайлз улыбнулся и обнял отца и тот обнял его в ответ. Натали смотрела на Стайлза напряженным взглядом и обнимала Лидию. Дежавю да и только.   
Стайлз вызвал машину, и наконец, то вспомнив о том, что на улице зима, надел на себя куртку.  
Под темным чернильным небом, он давно не чувствовал себя таким мелким и незначительным. Одиноким?   
Он выдохнул, дыханием грея руки. Ночь выдалась холодной. Он оглядел собиравшуюся команду, Скотта, проверяющего свою стаю, Лидию что-то говорящую своей матери, и своего отца выглядевшего явно обрадованным тем, что в этот раз обошлось без жертв, Лиама кивнувшего ему в ответ на взгляд и Киру похоже любующуюся огоньками. Малии уже второй раз не было. Стайлз знал только, что она жива, и что уехала по своим делам вскоре после того, как он сам уехал – но Хэйлы вообще отличались любовью к путешествиям. Он нажал список контактов на телефоне – его психолог реально существовала, по крайней мере, телефон был настоящий, как и запас смс в виде доказательств.   
Стайлз смотрел на огоньки, боясь задать себе вопрос – что же он на самом деле забыл здесь. 

Машина, наконец, подоспела и он попрощавшись со всеми, и с Лидией неожиданно подошедшей близко, обнимая его. – Мне тебя нехватало.   
\- А мне тебя. Стайлз ощутил, как в горле першит, рождается, набирая силу боль.   
Ему пора было ехать.   
Лидия кивнула. Он сел на заднее сидение, собравшись в клубок.  
Водитель посмотрела на него в зеркало заднего вида, но ничего не сказала, молча включив радио.  
Музыка и огоньки ночного города смешались в одно целое. Иногда Стайлз мечтал, что бы ему это удалось, просто забыть, отпустить, наконец, то, что держало его в прошлом. Ведь когда ему переставало быть больно, в этот момент он был уверен, что почти видел что-то очень ценное и вечно ускользающее.   
Он оглядывался чуть нервно выходя из машины, он помахал водителю и почти юркнул в собственный дом.  
Стайлз не был уверен в том, чем он вообще думал, когда стучался в дверь к Дереку. Оборотень открыл дверь почти сразу, Стайлз не знал что сказать. Хейл молча, кивнул, пропуская Стайлза внутрь.   
Дерек чуть нахмурился и вынул осколок стекла из волос Стайлза, с интересом рассматривая его, явно ожидая какого-то комментария.

-Ох уж эти семейные ужины. Стайлз невесело усмехнулся. Дерек как, оказалось, отлично умел повторять фирменные скептические взгляды Криса.   
-Ещё один оборотень?   
Дерек выглядел как человек, к которому пришли разом все счета и в том числе за недавно сгоревшую машину, кредит за которую предстоит выплачивать ещё лет двадцать.   
\- Ага. Стайлз кивнул. Я боюсь, что насолил слишком многим, что бы составление списка имело хоть какой-то смысл, кроме переосмысливания прошлого.   
Дерек молча поставил кипятиться чайник. Стайлз пялился в окно, пока ему в руки не впихнули кружку с горячим чаем и какими-то травами.   
-Спасибо. Стайлз поднял взгляд на Дерека и протянул ему чашку, только одну на двоих.   
Время замедлилось, растянулось, пока они пили чай и смотрели на город, его тихие огоньки и хищную темноту.   
-Будь осторожен хмуроволк, идёт? Стайлз вздохнул.  
-Если бы я ещё знал, чего именно стоит опасаться, кроме Скотта с его нездоровой любовью всех спасать. Дерек улыбнулся.   
-Ночи Стайлз.  
-Ночи Дерек.

Коридор был пустым, но освещенным, по дороге в свою комнату Стайлз улыбался.   
Нечто непонятное между ним и Дереком и не думало затухать.   
При всей своей разрушительной силе, день оказался продуктивным, и напротив нескольких пунктов в его списке смело можно было ставить галочки.   
Проблема была только в том, что как шкатулка Пандоры, эти вопросы было бы теперь не так-то просто закрыть. Впрочем, Стайлз и не стремился отступать, больше нет – он хотел понять. 

Ему хватило сил установить защиту, прежде чем рухнуть на кровать, даже не скинув с себя куртку.   
Потолок кружился над ним, обрушиваясь куда-то вышину, растекаясь черной кляксой неба и холодным сиянием звезд.   
Стайлз закрыл глаза.


End file.
